Overload
by muddpuppy19
Summary: Songfic...kinda. Who knew that Calleigh's heels had such an effect on Horatio? Spoilers! Reader Beware! H/C DuCaine!
1. Chapter 1

A/N I don't own so don't sue. The song that inspired this is Overload from the Dirty Dancing Soundtrack. Rated T for the first 6 chapters, M for chapter 7, and K for the last on…it is the lyrics to the song. Please review…good or bad. I need all the help I can get. Thank you for reading!

Horatio pulled up at the scene. He heard on the radio that Assistant State Attorney Nevins had been killed in the explosion. They had once been close but her decision to give a cop killer a deal had ended their romantic relationship. Not to mention that he was in love with someone else.

He pulled his sun glasses off as he slid out of the Hummer to take inventory of his team…Eric and Calleigh had been there at the time of the explosion. He could see most of his team gathered around Eric and could tell they were upset with him. He gave Eric a once over and determined he was fine other than a few scratches; however when he looked at Calleigh his heart broke for her. Physically she appeared to be fine; but it was clear that she was taking some hard emotional blows. She was not taking what ever Eric was saying well. She looked betrayed. The team spotted Horatio and went their separate ways with the exception of Calleigh and Eric. Jessie called out to Eric and that seemed to snap Calleigh out of her thoughts and Horatio could hear her say, "Eric, I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore. Not with the lies. I'll be over later to get my things," and as she walked away, her heels clicked on the concrete. Eric seemed okay with the fact that the most beautiful woman in Florida had just broken up with him.

Horatio thought about Calleigh and her heels…they would be the death of him.

Horatio watched as Calleigh walked to the Hummer she had followed Eric in. She was about to get in when she remembered that it was evidence. She stopped herself just before she reached for the door handle. She was having a hard time controlling her breathing…she had to get away from here before she broke down. She would not allow her team members to see her tears. She would not allow Eric to see the pain he had caused her. The tears were not because she was hurt about the breakup, she really didn't love Eric…and this just gave her an opportunity to get out. She was hurt by yet another man lying to her, and she was stuck. She had no way to get away from the scene or from Eric. She could feel her body start to tremble…she couldn't hold it much longer. She walked to the other side of the Hummer and sat on the curb and held her head in her hands…she just needed a minute, and then she would be in control.


	2. Chapter 2

Horatio closed the door to his Hummer and walked toward where Calleigh disappeared. He found her sitting on a curb out of sight from the rest of the team with her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands. Her silky smooth hair shielded her from the world. Her shoulders shook with sobs as she tried to get herself under control before facing anyone. Seeing her like this made him want to do two things. First, he wanted to hold her and tell her that everything would be alright, while kissing away each tear that slid down her beautiful face, and second he wanted to break Eric's jaw in so many places that he would not be able to say thing to hurt her anymore, or at least until they unwired his jaw. Horatio pushed his desires down because he knew that neither of these things would help Calleigh. The only thing that would help her at this moment was to get away from Eric.

Horatio knelt down on one knee in front of Calleigh and whispered her name, trying to not frighten her, but she was so lost in her pain that she didn't hear him. He placed a hand on her shoulder and the contact startled her from her turmoil. She jumped up to her feet dusting off her bottom and apologizing to Horatio. She said, "I'm so sorry Horatio. I know I should be processing the scene…it has just been a rough day. I'll go see if I can help Ryan. I'm…al…I'm also sorry about Nevins. We didn't always see eye to eye, but she was good at her job," and with that Calleigh began to walk away still trying to dry the tear stains on her face.

Horatio waited until she was almost to the hood of the Hummer before he called her name. "Calleigh, can I say what I came over here to say?" Calleigh squeezed her eyes shut thinking, "Just great! I can't believe I just steam rolled him like that! The one man that has never lied to me or hurt me, and I just completely disrespected him." She turned around to face him and noticed that he was now standing upright, and she said, "Of course, I'm sorry again…like I said…it has been a trying day, and the end of this shift can't come soon enough." All Horatio could do was smirk thinking "if only she knew."

Calleigh took a step towards Horatio waiting for him to finish what she had so rudely interrupted and realized that she was holding her breath…her heart was also beating faster; what was wrong with her? This was just Horatio…why was her body responding like this? She wasn't kidding anyone…her body was reacting like this _because it was Horatio_, and it had since the first time she met him. She didn't think it would ever stop. On days like today she didn't want it to stop...his eyes, and the way he looks at her sometimes, his lean build, his…STOP! _What was wrong with her? _She just broke up with Eric and here she was thinking about how her body responds to Horatio. She had to get her head back in the game. Horatio's voice broke through her haze, "Calleigh, sweetheart? Are you okay?" "Huh? Oh…um…yeah. What were you saying Horatio?"

Horatio was even more worried about Calleigh than he was before…she never zoned out on him like that. He looked down at the ground and then back up at Calleigh and said, "I said we have another scene and I need someone to help me process it, are you up for it?" "Sure handsome, anything for you." and she flashed him a heart stopping smile. "We just have to swing by the lab so I can pick up one of the spare kits. Mine is in the Hummer and its evidence." Horatio agreed because he had to pick something up from the lab as well.


	3. Chapter 3

The ride to the lab was quick but Calleigh quickly started to have trouble holding in her emotions, at one point Horatio saw from the corner of his eye a single tear roll down her face. He began to wonder if he was making the right choice. He wanted to help Calleigh, but it was really none of his business. He thought maybe he should just drop her off at her car and let her work this out on her terms. He just wanted to make her happy…if he were honest with himself he knew that he would do anything to prove that he loved her. He was still having this internal debate when she spoke up, "Horatio…I…um…want…I wanted to tell you thank you. I…uh…just broke up with Eric, and I don't think I could have finished that scene with him." Horatio was quite for a moment then he told her, "I asked you to come with me because I could tell that something was not right and it looked like you needed to get way. Besides, I need _my_ ballistics expert on this case." Calleigh had to suppress a shiver…he sounded so possessive, and it made her already over sensitive body respond even more.

Horatio parked the hummer in the parking garage and told Calleigh to follow him. They walked through the lab straight to the trace lab, which is where they stored the spare kits. Once Calleigh was positive that the kit was complete she looked at Horatio and flashed him a smile that made him want to push her against the wall and pin her hands above her while he kissed her until she kneed him in the crotch or begged him for more.

Horatio lead the way out of the lab and to his office. Calleigh watched as he walked over to his desk and opened the large drawer on the left. She sighed as she watched his muscles ripple and flex under his shirt. When he met her back at the door she looked at what he is holding…six boxes of 9mm ammunition. She looked up at him with a worried face and asked, "Is the scene we are going to so out of control that we need three hundred rounds?" All he could do is chuckle as he placed his hand at the small of her back and whispered just loud enough for her to hear, "Calleigh, if I had my choice nothing would ever hurt you again…on the job or otherwise." Calleigh immediately felt the blush creep up into her cheeks as she fought back a smile and dropped her eyes to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Once they got back to the Hummer Calleigh opened the back door to secure her kit during the ride and noticed a long square box. She knew what was in the box and it made her smile. She walked up to the front of the Hummer and slid in the passenger seat. Once Horatio was back on the road Calleigh looked over at him and said, "Thank you." Horatio, who was trying to focus on the road rather than Calleigh's face, glanced at her with a confused look and asked, "What did I do that deserves thanks?" Calleigh just smiled and told him, "I saw the box of firearm targets in the back. I just made the comment yesterday that I was starting to run low on them. I have not even had time to fill out the requisition form yet." Horatio kept his eyes on the road, but Calleigh could see the faint blush color his face as he said, "Go ahead and fill out the form, but these should hold you over until your request gets approved by purchasing. If not, let me know. I don't want you going without what you need in your lab."

After driving for several more miles Calleigh asked, "Where is the scene? We are almost to the Glades, is it out there?" Horatio watched Calleigh from the corner of his eye as he told her, "We are just about there." He saw Calleigh look at the police radio and then back at him like she wanted to say something, but she just smiled, shook her head, and looked out her window.


	5. Chapter 5

It didn't take long for Calleigh to zone out and she was startled when Horatio pulled the Hummer to a stop and shifted it into park. Calleigh looked around as she slid out of the Hummer. She met Horatio at the back of the Hummer with her hands on her hips and said, "Okay Horatio, what in the hell is going on? You told me that you needed help processing a scene and then you take your own sweet time getting here not to mention that I never heard another call out and there are no other units here. I trust you with my life, but I can't take anything else today, Horatio." When Horatio turned to look at her he felt as low as the dirt bags that he and Calleigh fought every day to lock up. Her clear green eyes had darkened to a deep emerald and there were tears shimmering on her lashes. Horatio stepped closer to her and wrapped her in a hug. "Calleigh, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I never want to see tears in your beautiful green eyes again. This was meant to be something that would bring a smile to your face, not tears. I've been waiting on the right time to show you and I thought this was it." He held her shaking form a few more minutes and then said, "Come on. I'll take you home. I'm sorry Calleigh." As Horatio loosened his hold on Calleigh, her hold tightened on him. She whispered in a tear choked voice against his neck, "What if I don't want you to take me home? What if I just want to stand like this? I want to feel someone's arms around me; I _need_ to feel your arms around me." Horatio sighed and said, "Calleigh, I don't think that would be a good idea." She pulled away and said, "I know. I'm sorry. I knew that you didn't feel the same way and I should not have said that. It won't happen again." Horatio was confused and when he looked at her he decided that something had to change. He had to know what was going on in her head. He couldn't take it any longer. He took two steps and caught up with Calleigh just as she walked around the side of the Hummer to get back in. He called her name, and when she didn't respond he put his hand on her shoulder to stop her. He turned her to face him as he said, "Calleigh, what are you talking about?" This time she didn't even try to hold in her tears, "Horatio, I want YOU. It has always been about YOU. The only reason that I even tried to date Eric was to take my mind off YOU, but it didn't work." Horatio stood there with his hand on her shoulder and his blue eyes searching her face and it only took him a second to make up his mind. He stepped closer to Calleigh and turned her until her back was against the hummer. His hand slipped from her shoulder to her hip and his other hand lightly touched her face. He slowly lowered his lips to hers. His kiss was tentative and questioning. He wanted to be sure this is what she really wanted. Her arms which had been at her sides, wrapped around his neck as Horatio deepened the kiss and he proceeded to fulfill his fantasy. He reached up to his neck and pulled her arms off of him before pinning them to the side of the Hummer. They kissed for what seemed like hours before Horatio pulled back from her with a groan and asked, "Can I now show you what I brought you out here for?" Calleigh smiled and said, "If you promise to kiss me like that again, we can do what ever you want."

Horatio disentangled himself from her and tugged her hand so she would follow him. He stopped at the back of the Hummer and picked up the boxes of ammunition and led her to the only building Calleigh could see. From the outside it looked like a small warehouse. Just before Horatio unlocked the door he turned to her and said, "This place is for you. If you like it how it is great, if you want to make changes that is fine too." He opened the door and let her in first.


	6. Chapter 6

Calleigh took three steps into the building and stopped. She had never seen anything so perfect. Horatio had transformed the warehouse into a fully equipped firing range. There was a work station for breaking down and cleaning the fire arms, a gun safe for storage of firearms and ammunition, one of the most beautiful and complete cleaning set ups she had ever seen, a huge supply of ammunition for some of the weapons Calleigh owned, a reloading station, plenty of targets, as well as two lanes with moveable precision target stands. He had even taken the time to mark off the yardage on the concrete floor, and it appeared that the building had been sound proofed to prevent unnecessary echo. On the table at one of the firing lanes there was even a set of matching personalized shooting glasses and hearing protectors that Horatio had special ordered to say Calleigh "Bullet Girl" Duquesne. All of these things were amazing, but what really took Calleigh's breath was the fact that the walls had been covered with photos of her as well as news paper articles in which she had been quoted. They were all framed in simple black frames and ranged from small 4 by 6 prints all the way up to poster size. Many of these photos were candid ones that she did not remember, while other ones were of her hanging out with the team or processing a scene.

She looked at Horatio in total amazement and stammered as she tried to ask him, "Ho…how um did y..y…you do all of this? Some of the photos I don't even remember! Horatio, it's amazing, I love it!" Horatio let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. He was so relieved. Horatio followed Calleigh around the range as she took in every detail, and as he did he explained how he acquired many of the photos. "Calleigh, you know the folder on the server network that we store miscellaneous photos of team members in? You know the one that has random photos of the team from crime scenes? That is where some of these come from. The rest are photos that I took of you. The day you were kidnapped I made up my mind to do something to show you how much I care. So I bought this place and started renovating it. I was also so scared when I found out that you had been taken that I always follow you home. I just want to make sure that you get there alright. Calleigh, I don't know what I would do if something was to happen to you, and I can't help myself. You are an obsession that has taken over me, and if any of this rubs you the wrong way or makes you uncomfortable please tell me. I'll do what ever it takes to fix it." Calleigh turned to look at him and said, "There are a few things that I have issues with. First, why didn't you say something? Rather than just following me home, you could have followed me in; and second, why are you not kissing me right now?"


	7. Chapter 7

It took only a split second for Horatio to respond. He backed her up to one of the tables at the firing lanes and lifted her onto it. As his lips touched hers he could feel her fingers starting to tug at his shirt. After a few seconds his shirt fell to the ground and he pulled away from the kiss leaving Calleigh whimpering. "Sweetheart, I have to be sure that you want this? I'm not looking for a one time shot." Calleigh groaned and spread her legs to pull him closer to her while she whispered in his ear "Horatio, I want…no…I need you inside of me now and the next day, and the next. I want to show you how much I love you." He attached his lips to her neck as laid her back on the table, her legs dangling off the edge. As Horatio's hands slid down her body he mentally kicked himself for being so rough, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. He vowed to himself that he would make it up to her…just not right now. He had to feel her. He made quick work of her belt and tugged on her pants until they were completely off. Calleigh tried to kick off her heels but Horatio growled into her ear, "Leave them on," as his hands slid up her shirt. Calleigh sat up and helped him remove her shirt and bra. All she had on was her lace thong and heels. "Handsome, I think you are a little over dressed" as she began to unfasten his belt and pants. Horatio began to kiss her neck and shoulders again as she worked on stripping his clothes from him. In a matter of seconds Horatio was standing in between Calleigh's thighs wearing only his underwear. Calleigh nipped his ear and whispered "I never pictured you a boxer-brief man," as she tugged on his waist band and snapped it back into place. Horatio growled and tugged his boxer-briefs off and they made a puddle at his feet with his pants. He kicked the clothing out of his way and pulled Calleigh to him for the most primal kisses she had ever felt. He laid her back down and placed her hands above her head and as his crystal blue eyes locked on her bright green ones he whispered, "Don't move," and trailed his fingers down her body until his fingers came into contact with the fabric of her thong. "Calleigh, sweetheart, this will just not do," as he run his fingers across ther wet panties causing her to groan. "Well handsome, do something about it." Horatio asked, "Do you trust me?" All Calleigh could do was nod. The next thing Calleigh knew she heard the sound of ripping cloth as Horatio ripped the panties out of the way. Calleigh gasped as Horatio's hands began to trace her soft skin that had just been covered by the tattered fabric. Horatio began to kiss down her body trying to memorize each detail. As he kissed and nibbled lower on her body he trailed his hands even lower until he felt her moist heat. She was so wet he groaned against her skin…he could hardly wait to be buried inside her. He slowly slid one finger inside her as she arched her back off the table, but then groaned and pushed him way. Horatio was stunned. He started to ask if he had hurt her but she pulled him down for a savage kiss and said, "Handsome, I want you inside me now, please…I need you." Horatio's body froze for a split then he pressed into her. It took every ounce of his self control to not thrust into her. Instead he slid in as slow as he could. The main reason was that as he slid in Calleigh gasped in pain and put her hands against his lower stomach to make him stop. He didn't want to hurt her so he started to pull out, but Calleigh said "Don't move, just give me a second to adjust…um…your quite a bit larger than I am accustomed to…go slow, please." He took her hands off his stomach and put them on his hips, "Sweetheart, I will do anything for you, but I want you to do one thing for me. I want you to control my how fast and how deep I go. I don't want to hurt you. Can you do that?" Calleigh nodded and began to slowly and gently pull him into her. Horatio was more than happy to turn control over to Calleigh because, like he said, he didn't want to hurt her, and he wanted to last and the only way that was going to happen was if he could get accustomed to her heat and tightness.

She was so tight that it almost blew his mind. After a few minutes Calleigh's gasps of pain started turning to groans of pleasure. He lifted her legs from dangling over the table and placed them on his shoulders. This changed the entire angle and Horatio's thrusts began hitting spots Calleigh had never felt. She lost her ability to speak intelligently. He was on the edge and wanted Calleigh to take the plunge with him. Horatio trailed his still wet finger down her body until he encountered her wet curls. He could feel her button at the top of her opening and began to brush his thumb over it in time with his thrusts. Her entire body began to shiver and shake as her orgasm came rushing at her. He felt her core begin to spasm at the same time he felt her liquid fire released. These two things in tandem with Calleigh's moans sent Horaio over the edge. All he could do was clamp his eyes shut and groan as he released himself deep into Calleigh.

Horatio gently slid Calleigh's legs from his shoulders and she sat up and leaned against his chest, both of the gasping for air. Horatio wrapped his arms around her and asked, "Calleigh, would you please have dinner with me tonight? I got the steps out of order and I need to make it up to you." Calleigh was still breathing hard when she said, "Of course I will have dinner with you tonight, but it is going to be take out. You can't bring a girl to a place like this and not let her try it out! And what steps did you get out of order?" Horatio chuckled as he handed Calleigh her pants, bra, and shirt saying, "When it comes to dating most people start off with dinner and progress to sex. Not the other way around." Calleigh just gave him a smirk and said, "Well how about this. We will try out our new range here, swing by your place and let you get some clothes, grab a pizza and take it to my place. There we can have dinner and then progress to sex." Horatio zipped his pants up and bent over to pick up his shirt and said, "Sweetheart, that sounds like a plan."

Calleigh slid off the table to finish putting her pants on when Horatio walked up to her and said, "Aren't you forgetting something?" Calleigh giggled and said, "Nope…they are in your pocket…kinda useless to me now. Why don't you keep them? I think I like going commando." "Sweetheart, I think I will. In fact, I think I need to buy a new frame. We could hang these on the wall with the photos." Calleigh's eyes grew wide as she struggled to speak but nothing came out. Horatio pulled her close to him and laughed, "I'm just joking. I would never hang something like this for anyone who came in here to see. Also, I am sorry I ripped them. I will replace them; I was way too rough with you. I'm not normally that way. I will make it up to you." Calleigh stood on he toes and placed a very loving kiss on his lips and said, "Nonsense. You didn't hurt me…its just that I have not had sex in a while. I guess that is what happens when you shoot the guy you're dating. That and your….well um…you know…a lot…*sigh*…you know….bigger than…him." She blushed thinking to herself that she could not believe that she was discussing size with Horatio!" All Horatio could do was blush and change the subject. "Are you ready to try out your new range?" Calleigh kissed him again and while showing one of her best smiles ever said, "Only if you'll shoot with me." All Horatio could do was smile and kiss her back.


	8. Lyrics to the song Overload

Overload

As heard on the Dirty Dancing Soundtrack

_I can hear your heels clicking on the sidewalk  
Beating to the rhythm of my heart  
Caught up in you  
You're the only one I want  
I follow You home every night  
Just to make sure that You get there alright  
Baby it's true  
Can't think of anything but You_

_You got me on me knees  
I burn throughout the night  
And you know I can't leave without your love  
Won't You help me cure this overload  
Won't You help me cure this overload_

_And what I need baby  
It a little bit of sympathy_

_Oh You got to know  
You see me everywhere that you go  
Doesn't that say something  
Obsession's taken hold of me  
All because of You  
You've got to see me through  
Can't take another night alone without You  
Honey it's true  
I am so hung up on You  
What I really need baby  
Is a little of your company_

You got me on me knees  
I burn throughout the night  
And you know I can't leave without your love  
Won't You help me cure this overload  
Won't You help me cure this overload

And what I need baby  
Is a little of your sympathy

You got me on me knees  
I burn throughout the night  
And you know I can't leave without your love  
Won't You help me cure this overload  
Won't You help me cure this overload


End file.
